Raspberry Heaven
by Fonbella
Summary: [COMPLETO] Presente de Natal 2005 à Deby Ayachan. Feliz Natal


Raspberry Heaven

_**Deby**, um presentinho de natal para você, espero sinceramente que goste _

_E claro, um presentinho de natal à todos que apreciam Matantei Loki Ragnarok..._

Merry X-Mas

_**Raspberry Heaven**_

Heimdall suspirou pesadamente. Estava começando a ficar de mal-humor. Freyr, como de costume, chamara-o para mais uma promoção de natal – o que aqui tem significado de "arrastara-o" – e agora, quando estava pronto para ir pra casa, o mundo resolveu acabar.

Estava chovendo mais do que o que dizia na televisão. Aliás, o que ela disse mesmo, a mulher do tempo? "Sol em grande escala, não saiam de casa sem proteção e não esqueçam os óculos escuros."... E Heimdall fez exatamente o que ela disse. Passou o protetor solar e ainda pôs uns óculos escuros. Comum, meio antigos, precisaram de uma limpeza para tirar toda a poeira.

E agora, isso.

Era água pra todos os cantos. Tanta chuva que se saísse de debaixo da árvore, ia se afogar. E pior, estava carregando duas sacolas bem pesadas, carregadas de tomates. Uns dois quilos de tomates em cada sacola. Definitivamente, Freyr era exagerado.

Quando saíra do supermercado, voltava andando com Freyr e suas sacolas de tomates, mas resolvera parar no parque para comprar um picolé, afinal, estava realmente muito quente. E quando saiu de baixo da barraquinha, o toró começara. Heimdall correra pra debaixo da primeira árvore que viu, pôs as sacolas no chão e olhou para o lado. Freyr tinha desaparecido com as outras sacolas de natal.

-Maldito, deve ter corrido pra casa com o _porco_.

Heimdall fechou a cara mais uma vez, retirando os óculos. Fitou-os. Não tinham muita utilidade agora. Viu-se refletido nas lentes escuras. Com outro grande suspiro, guardou-os no bolso traseiro da calça. Não tinha jeito, era melhor esperar a chuva passar.

E já estava esperando há 20 minutos. Logo se cansaria de esperar. Se pelo menos algo o entretece... Levantou os braços sob a cabeça e encostou-se na árvore, descansando as costas ali. Fechou os olhos. Não tinha cara de que a chuva ia passar agora. E então abriu os olhos.

Seu olhar se fixou além do parque. Além da calçada e além da rua. Exatamente do outro lado. Lá, alguém estava olhando para ele.

Heimdall desencostou-se da árvore com a boca aberta. Deu dois passos pequenos à frente, fazendo com que algumas poucas gotas de chuva caíssem em seu rosto. Nem notou, ou se notou, não se importava.

-Loki...?

Sim, tinha certeza. Podia ver claramente, apesar de longe, que o Deus trapaceiro estava lá. E estava olhando para ele, debaixo de um pequeno guarda-chuva. Parou para olhá-lo. O guarda-chuva era cor de pêssego, bem claro e com babados nas pontas.

-Heh, por que Loki está com um guarda-chuva desses?

Sua boca contorceu-se num sorriso, mas controlou-se, uma vez que estava sendo observado pelo Deus. Não queria dar o braço a torcer. Lentamente, dando passos para trás, voltou a recostar-se na árvore e a fechar os olhos. Era melhor ignorá-lo. Logo ele iria embora, afinal, não teria nada para fazer ali, na chuva. Provavelmente estava indo pra casa.

Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, Loki tinha sumido. Bem como pensara, estava de passagem. Percorreu os olhos para a direita, direção onde o menino estava indo, mas não o achou andando. Era tão rápido assim? Voltou à olhar pra frente. Assustou-se ao ver que Loki estava vindo em sua direção, já havia cruzado a rua e entrado no parque.

-O que?

Disse em choque? Descolou-se da árvore novamente e ficou a olhar o Deus menino que vinha em sua direção. Loki, entretanto, parou à uns dois metros de distância dele, protegendo-se da chuva com o guarda-chuva feminino.

-Yo, Heimdall. – Loki mostrou um sorriso.

Heimdall não gostou nada disso na verdade. A raiva estava estampada em seu rosto, seus punhos cerraram-se e queria acertar um bem dado na cara do outro.

-Loki! O que está fazendo aqui? Vá embora!

-Mas esse parque é público Heimdall. – Deu alguns passos na direção do menino de cabelos roxos, fazendo-o recuar, e parou. – Ou será que agora você comprou o parque? – Seu sorriso-deboche aumentou.

-Maldito... – Heimdall parou ao sentir a árvore às suas costas.

Loki seguiu em frente, parando bem à frente do menino que tentava se livrar dele. Seu sorriso aumentou, ao vê-lo temendo-o.

-Vamos, Heimdall-kun?

-Hã?

O Deus trapaceiro queria rir da cara de confusão de Heimdall, mas não daria essa chance à ele.

-O que foi, Heimdall-kun, o que pensou que eu ia fazer? – falou em tom sarcástico. – Eu só vim aqui pra te dar uma carona. – aproximou-se um pouco mais. – Você não vai recusar, não é?

-Loki, seu maldito... – Apesar de tremer diante da presença do Deus tão perto de si, juntou as forças que tinha e empurrou-o para longe. – Loki, não se aproxime! – disse sério, indo para o lado enquanto podia. A chuva forte agora o encharcava, mas não parecia ter percebido. Estava ocupado demais tentando se afastar dele. – Merda, não banque o espertinho, não quero nenhuma ajuda sua, entendeu bem? – e deu dois passos pra trás, queria correr. A proximidade com que tivera segundos atrás, um Loki perto de si fez com que seus pensamentos se embaralhassem um pouco.

Mas ao invés disso, Loki apenas continuou olhando surpreso o outro com uma cara ingênua. Lentamente, sua expressão foi se modificando, até que Loki precisou esconder a boca com a mão, dando risadas leves.

-O que? – Heimdall exclamou.

-É tão divertido! É tão divertido mexer com você Heimdall! Tinha que ver sua expressão, nunca pensei que ficaria assim quando eu estivesse por perto!

Loki virou-se de lado, não queria rir ali, na frente dele. Embora tivesse feito uma brincadeira com Heimdall, agora estava dando à ele, o prazer de ver sua risada, não queria isso. Sabia bem que o outro lhe atormentaria por isso. Tentou virar e esconder o rosto, mas já era tarde demais.

-Ah-há! – Heimdall gritou de súbito. – Vamos ver quem vai rir por último Loki! – Heimdall disse, entendendo então o que o menino de cabelos acobreados fazia ali. – Se é assim que quer jogar... – murmurou para si.

Quando parou de rir, Loki virou-se para Heimdall, perguntando-se o que ele estava pensando naquele momento. Enquanto se protegia da chuva com o guarda-chuva que pegara de Reya para _brincar_ com Heimdall, o outro Deus estava completamente molhado pela chuva. Seu cabelo havia grudado no rosto, escondendo a expressão do mesmo.

-Heimdall? – perguntou. Estava ficando preocupado. Heimdall simplesmente havia parado de se mexer ou falar.

-Ah, Loki... Então, é assim que quer jogar? – Heimdall lhe deu uma boa encarada.

Passo a passo, lentamente o Deus de cabelos arroxeados aproximava-se de Loki, obrigando-o a afastar-se, dando passos para trás.

-Você não devia ter mexido comigo Loki.

Loki deixou o guarda-chuva cair no chão, quando sentiu suas costas baterem de encontro à árvore. Agora, olhando bem para Heimdall, ele estava bem assustador. Não queria admitir, mas se ele queria vê-lo encolher-se, tinha conseguido. Estava claro para Loki que o outro não tentaria lutar com ele e isso era o que mais lhe dava medo. Talvez então seja por isso que lembrava da vez em que entrara no jogo do amiguinho de Mayura para salvá-los e se deparou com Heimdall numa posição bem diferente da comum.

Bem, sua posição estava diferente agora também.

-Heimda...

-Shh..

Heimdall prendeu Loki à árvore prensando cada um de seus braços a árvore, e o menino de cabelos acobreados entre eles. Um sorriso malicioso estampou-se em seu rosto enquanto descia sua mão direita pelo rosto de Loki, acariciando-lhe a face com as costas da mão.

-Vamos ver, _Loki-todo-poderoso_, quem rirá por último.

Heimdall segurou o queixo do outro de leve, enquanto dissera suas palavras no ouvido do outro. Viu que as mãos de Loki tremeram nessa hora de arrepio. Talvez estivesse indo longe demais, mas não conseguia parar, era o que pensava. Estava gostando de ver a cara de Loki assim. Uma expressão estampada nesse _seu_ Deus não tinha preço. Queria continuar. _Tinha_ que continuar, seu próprio corpo e mente lhe diziam.

Com a outra mão, que estava encostada ao tronco da árvore, desceu-a até o tórax de Loki, deslizando-a lentamente.

Loki estremeceu e pôs as mãos no peito de Heimdall, prestes a empurrá-lo com força.

-Já vai desistir? Deixe-me brincar só mais um pouquinho.

Sua voz tinha mudado. Do tom de brincadeira para um tom mais calmo e sereno, Loki percebera. Suas mãos pararam ali, não conseguindo forças para empurrá-lo. Heimdall apenas aproveitou-se da fraqueza dele e prontamente avançou, fechando o espaço entre eles. Sua bochecha direita colou-se com a esquerda de Loki.

E loki, estava mais do que assustado. Algo realmente estava muito diferente. Tinha planejado brincar com Heimdall, mas não achava que isso terminaria assim.

Lentamente, Heimdall virou seu rosto, encostando devagar seus lábios nos de Loki. Com o susto Loki rapidamente tentou sair de perto, mas seus braços estavam firmemente presos pelas mãos de Heimdall, não se lembrava como e quando ele tinha feito isso.

Alguns segundos depois, Heimdall o libertou e deus alguns passos para trás. Com um sábio sorriso nos lábios, limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Loki observava suas ações atônito, não sabendo o que fazer. Mas certamente gostaria de lhe dar uma boa surra e correr.

-Você... Você não fez o que eu penso que você fez, fez? – Perguntou Loki.

Heimdall gargalhou da expressão confusa de Loki.

-O que foi Loki, sua primeira vez? – observou a raiva no rosto pálido de Loki. – Parece que sim. Talvez você até queira mais! – Falou enquanto se aproximava novamente.

-Nada disso! – Loki tentou manter sua calma restante. Afastou-se lentamente para os lados, pegando o guarda-chuva. – O meu plano era vir aqui me divertir com você e te tirar da chuva – virou de costas e começou a andar – mas parece-me que as coisas saíram um pouco do meu controle. – Olhou Heimdall uma última vez. – Você não se aproxime assim outra vez. – e saiu pelos portões do parque.

Naquele momento a chuva perdeu sua intensidade, desaparecendo pouco a pouco, restando apenas as nuvens negras. Mas em alguns pontos, longos e luminosos raios de sol voltavam a agraciar a cidade com seu calor e bênção. E apesar do que antes fora dito pelo Deus trapaceiro, Heimdall pegou as sacolas com uma só mão e seguiu o outro, pisando nas poças de chuva. Quando o avistou na saída do parque, abraçou-o por trás.

-Vamos Loki? – perguntou-lhe com um sorriso, virando para ver seu rosto.

Loki, supreso, o olhou confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva.

-O que eu...?

Heimdall o cortou com um segundo e rápido beijo.

-Vamos? – Olhou em seus olhos com um lindo sorriso.

Loki enrubesceu e virou o rosto, deixando que o outro passasse o braço livre das compras por cima de seus ombros, enquanto continuava a segurar o guarda-chuva de Reiya.

-Vai passar o natal conosco? – Perguntou Loki, ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Isso é um convite? – perguntou cinicamente.

Loki não respondeu, mas Heimdall sorriu.

-É claro que vou passar o natal ao seu lado.

Ao fim do dia, enquanto rumavam à uma certa agência de detetives, alguns flcoos de neve encontraram o chão, agraciando o natal com uma linda decoração branca.

_**Raspberry Heaven**_

Feliz Natal e Debby, desculpe pelo final tosco, fui colocada contra à parede, como diz o Hiroshi (Gravitation).

Feliz Natal! \o/


End file.
